


When the lights go out...

by acrazyworldofdreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Dancing, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Idols, Korean, Language Barrier, Mentioned EXO, Past Relationship(s), Seoul, Sushi, bubble tea, crazy fans, date, dramatic times ahead i'm sorry, growl, relationship with an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Life's been tough since you moved to Korea for your new job, you didn't realise how lonely it would be until you met your neighbour, who could prove to be the perfect solution to your loneliness.But things don't always work how they should, especially when it seems like people aren't who they say they are.





	1. A new friend

Life’s been tough for you since you made the big move to South Korea two months ago – you had known it would be hard, but you didn’t realise just how lonely it would be. You had learnt basic Korean for a year in preparation before you came, but it was something else trying to communicate your real feelings to your co-workers now you were here. You’d made some nice friends at work, but it was still hard to connect emotionally, as the words sometimes just weren’t there.

Just last week you’d gone out for dinner and drinks with them. They’d insisted you went and after their initial attempts to keep you in the conversation, even you started to get frustrated when you couldn’t understand them. Nobody had a limitless amount of patience for an English-speaking girl. You didn’t blame them.

You studied every night, trying to get better, but it was almost impossible by yourself. You needed help, but you were too proud to ask. You were reaching your limit, but you were too stubborn to give up yet. One more month, you always said, one more.

Work today hasn’t been too bad; your boss spoke excellent English, thankfully. Your English language and video editing skills were the reason you had been hired. Your company had recently seen a rise in International Exports and they were looking to capitalise on that. The fact you could teach English was a bonus; you were currently teaching about 50% of the staff on your team twice a week. It was fun and it was helping you settle better.

The stronger their language skills became, the more you could communicate with them. Otherwise you were left editing English subtitles and advising on western culture to make sure they were targeting them correctly. It was an enjoyable job and, you hoped, worth the loneliness you were suffering from currently.

On the way home, you picked up your favourite Jjajangmyeon dish from the restaurant around the corner. All those Korean language videos, especially the food ones, had helped you pick up the food culture easily. Arriving home, you made your way to your floor via the lift. As you exited the lift someone brushed past you, but you couldn’t see their face as it was hidden under some hair and a hood.

As the doors closed, you glanced their way again and realised it was your neighbour, the one you’d almost never seen as he always seemed to be away. You hadn’t given him much thought, but as you were feeling quite lonely tonight, the thought of having a friend next door was highly appetizing. You managed a half smile and a wave in time, but were unsure whether he saw you. Never mind, maybe next time.

Turning left out of the lift towards your end of the corridor, you had to pass your neighbour’s door. As you glanced towards it, you noticed something odd - the keys were still in the door. Oh, you thought to yourself, he must have been in a rush. Your first idea was to pop them through the door, but you realised if you did, that he might not have been able to get in. Plus, part of you was dying to meet him properly and get a better look at him. It had been a pretty boy-free zone since you got here.

You made your decision and hurried along to your door; you were thinking to pop a sticky note up so he could see it, but you needed a pen and sticky pad to do so. You also probably needed to double check the Korean words for key, number and 22. It had been a really, really long day.

A little while later, Jjajangmyeon long eaten, the doorbell rang. By this point you’d completely forgotten about earlier and was a bit in shock as to who it could be. Except for the estate agent who showed you in on your first day, no other soul had stepped into your apartment. You cautiously pulled the door open on its latch - an international girl like you couldn’t be too cautious sometimes. Your mum had drilled caution into you, but you were pleasantly surprised to find your neighbour at your door. He didn’t look too happy, but then again you hadn’t really seen him around, so you couldn’t have been sure.

He had quite a serious look on his face, like he was contemplating the situation. In a reserved tone, you heard a polite _annyeonghaseyo_ escape his lips. You quickly replied _annyeonghaseyo_ back, fearing what would happen next when you would inevitably lose track of what he was saying.

Thankfully the next movement came from his lifting his hand - your note was attached to his fingers. His keys, goodness, you had completely forgotten. Smiling, for fear of more awkwardness, you nodded and closed the door, reached for his keys from the sideboard and reopened the door, but without the latch this time. You handed out the keys to him in a swift motion. You weren’t sure what to say, so you just smiled at him. You must have caught him off guard with your smile, as he smiled back, showing off his lovely mouth. As he reached up for the keys, he asked you your name. You responded in Korean the best you could, ‘ _My name is y/n. And you?_ ’

He took the keys, hesitated for a moment and replied, ‘ _I’m Oh Sehun. Thank you for rescuing my keys. I’ll see you around_ ’ before turning away back towards his flat. You watched him go, delighted by your encounter, as it wasn’t as bad as you feared and you were secretly pleased he hadn’t tried to make you talk a lot in Korean.

Just before he entered his flat, he turned to look straight towards you and noticed you watching him. He frowned slightly, so you hastily went back into your apartment praying you didn’t come off as the creepy neighbour who stares at people.

Goodness, you just wanted a normal life in South Korea.

\---------------------------------

You didn’t see him again for a whole two weeks. It wasn’t that he was on your mind, but that little moment between you had lifted your spirits and you were hoping to see him again. You weren’t sure why, but there was something about him you couldn’t let go off. Work was improving bit by bit, your contributions to the company had been acknowledged already and you’d been given a small bonus as a reward. You planned to treat yourself to a nice meal of pork belly Samgyeopsal and some Soju.

It wasn’t common for people to eat alone in Korea, but you didn’t really want to have to struggle through your special meal. You went to your local restaurant as they were beginning to recognise you and they took good care of you. In such a foreign country, it was nice to find a bit of home.

Entering the restaurant, you were shocked to see Sehun and some friends around a table in the corner. You didn’t want to seem like you were intruding, so you made sure to stay out of his eyeline and stay around the corner. Before you knew it, you were grilling your pork belly. You found it fun to grill all the meat. It was all so different from home that it always felt more like an experience rather than just eating out. About half way through eating, you noticed Sehun’s group getting up. They couldn’t be missed though, as they were the biggest group in the restaurant. Therefore, naturally, the loudest. You tried to keep your head down, but part of you was desperate to see him again even though you really didn’t know why. Sure, he was attractive, but there was also something more, something about the way he moved his body, so artfully and with purpose. Gosh, you were sure making a big drama all out of a few chance encounters and a smile at your apartment door.

On one of your such glances across, you caught each other’s eyes and he seemed to register who you were. You were sure you saw a slight nod, but other than that, there was no other sign of his recognition. You were more than disappointed, but you reminded yourself, you didn’t move half away across the world to meet a boy. Sehun and his friends paid for their meal and were out of the restaurant before you could blink. You suddenly felt more alone than you had before you’d met him. Goodness, what was wrong with you?

Two more bottles of Soju and all the pork belly you could handle later, you made your way to pay. ‘ _Oh, no problem miss, your friend has settled your bill already. Please have a wonderful evening_ ’, your favourite waitress informed you at the paying station. What friend...?

Oh…Sehun had paid for your dinner, but wouldn’t even say hi. You were confused, but knew you wouldn’t get any answers tonight. Instead you realised he had perhaps felt indebted to you for rescuing his keys, and felt thankful for his gesture. Yes, that was it, he had wanted to pay you back, you reasoned.

\--------------

The next time Sehun’s path and yours crossed was 3 months later. It wasn’t to say you hadn’t tried to bump into him, but it was like he’d just vanished off the face of the planet. Seriously, he wasn’t home for weeks, and when you did hear some sound of life coming from his apartment, usually it was his music blasting. It was always very late at night too. Then the next morning, silence again. You couldn’t understand it, just what did he do for a living?

Five months in now and you’d made a couple of friends. Your Korean was improving by the day - the weekly tutoring you were getting from your friend in exchange for English lessons was a great help. You’d found a group of girls from the floor below whom you’d really connected with. They were all dreamers like you. Dreaming of travels – looking for their next big adventure. You were closest to Sun Ho but you weren’t sure why she wanted English lessons so badly, her English was amazing already. You weren’t really complaining though; those weekly sessions had become a life saver for you. Not only did your Korean improve, but you were finally able to talk to someone about how lonely you’d been.

Waving goodbye to Sun Ho after another late night Korean lesson, you noticed a black, tinted window car pull up to your building. Curiosity got the better of you, so you waited for a few moments to see who would get out. You were more than shocked to see Oh Sehun’s face appear moments later with a bag over one shoulder, beanie on his head and sunglasses.

Who the heck wears sunglasses at 10pm, you wondered. Not being sure why, but this seemed like the funniest thing you’d seen all week and thus out spluttered a giggle. Sehun’s head whipped around faster than you could imagine, looking very tense. On seeing you, he noticeably relaxed and gave you a half wave. Thank goodness, you really didn’t want him to think you were a creepy stalker.

You held the door for him, so he wouldn’t have to go through the code system malarkey. Your building had amazing security, one of the main reasons you’d picked it. Other reasons included its close location to work and the amazing reviews. Sure, it was pricey, but your job payed 50% of the fee as a bonus for your relocation, so you were cool with it. He bounded up the steps, pleased to see you. You could tell he worked out.

‘ _Annyeonghaseyo Miss y/n_ ’, he said politely. You weren’t past the stranger zone yet, so politeness was required in Korean. You loved their respectful traditions, but sometimes you found them strange. You responded in your newly confident Korean, ‘ _It’s okay, you can talk to me informally_!’. You hoped you’d read the signs right and not misjudged it.

To your delight, he smiled and replied, ‘ _Cool. How are you? You haven’t been here very long, have you_?’. He didn’t seem fully aware of how long you’d been there, so you quickly filled him in. You ended up chatting for a few minutes whilst you both made your way to your apartments. He didn’t speak much, but you managed to exchange a few details. You found out he was away quite regularly for work, but really enjoyed coming home. He loved music and apologised if he’d ever played it too loudly. You told him you’d moved just five months ago, your Korean needed a lot of work and that you loved to explore new places.

When you reached his door, the conversation stalled slightly, as you both weren’t sure what to do next. You noticed how tired he seemed, so you decided to let him go in. You bid him goodnight, which you hoped came across as friendly, not weird, which is how your Korean made you sound sometimes. However, he seemed pleased at your words and bid you goodnight as well. When you reached your door, and turned to look back, you noticed him staring at you. Perhaps you weren’t the only one who thought of the other.

\-----------------------

After that, you saw each other regularly for a few weeks. It seemed wherever he’d been off to, he was now back for a while. He usually went out early and came back late, but it often coincided with your early morning gym visits and your lessons either at work or at home with Sun Ho.

Tonight, seemed just like most others, except you got out of work early and had returned home before any sight of Sehun could be gained. Another quiet night in for you then– you had found a local pizza place, who would put your favourite pineapple and ham toppings on it if asked. A small but important win for you.

You were just about to watch your favourite English show when all the lights went out and your laptop power bar flashed dead.. You gave a little scream out loud, more out of surprise than fear. Your apartment wasn’t the nicest place to be in the dark, you realised after a few moments. It was still empty and you hadn’t thought to get any candles or such in. Who plans for a power cut?

After 30 minutes of sitting in the dark, you started to get a bit weirded out. As the whole building was out - you’d checked the hallway - you knew it was something you’d have to wait out to get fixed. Surprisingly, you started to hear music from next door. Did Sehun have power? After debating for another 10 minutes, you decided the embarrassment of being in an almost stranger’s flat beat being alone in the dark with a phone light that could die at any moment.

You timidly walked towards Sehun’s door and knocked quietly. This wasn’t weird, you assured yourself, there was no power and it seemed like Sehun may have some. He didn’t take long to answer the door. You were a little shocked, not only did he seem to have power on but he was also only wearing a tank top with jogging bottoms on. Had he been working out, you wondered as you saw sweat running down his face. His toned body was also glistening in the light coming from his living room. You were startled to silence, forgetting what you had come here for.

‘ _Y/n, are you okay?_ ’ he asked in the politest Korean you’d heard all week. Oh shit, how stupid were you, knocking at his door and not saying anything. ‘ _Oh hi Sehun, I heard some music, so realised you must be in. I’ve got no power at all, no candles and my phone battery is dying. So, I was hoping to hang out here for a bit, but never mind if you’re busy. Which I can see you are._ ’ You realised how pathetic you must be sounding - who would want to spend their evening with their sad neighbour with no power? You went to apologise and leave him be, but he beat you to it with a crooked smile on his face, ‘ _No, of course you can hang out here. I wouldn’t want you being on your own in the dark._ ’

You beamed at him and followed him in. Sehun quickly explained he was just about to pop in the shower, so if you didn’t mind waiting he’d be out shortly and you should just make yourself comfortable. With that he left you alone in his living room.

His apartment was nothing like yours; sure, it was the same size, but his was breath taking. It looked like one of those show homes, almost like the ultimate bachelor pad, but you could see touches of his home and life nestled in between all the gadgetry and black furniture.

He seemed to have a lot of pictures with the same group of friends. About nine of them in total when you counted. All very good looking, you also noted. The floor plan was very like yours; he had a modern kitchen, but it didn’t have much cooking equipment or food dotted around. Perhaps he often ate out like a lot of Koreans did, like you did too now! There were two sofas in the living room in front of the biggest TV screen you’d ever seen, which was hooked up to two, no, three games consoles. He liked a good computer game you realised, which made you wonder how old he was.

The TV was on and was playing a music station featuring some of the most popular K-pop songs. You hadn’t really gotten into it much whilst you had been living in Korea, which was strange because before you’d loved it all. Especially Infinite, Super Junior and 2PM, but you hadn’t really caught up with many of the newer bands. There were so many now, it was hard to keep track. You found it easier to just listen wherever it was playing and enjoy it for what it was.

Settling down in front of the television but sadly with no MVs, you re-emerged yourself in the world you’d slightly left behind. You recognised a few bands, including your faves BigBang, who apparently had just released a new album. One or two songs later you were faced with a completely new band you’d never heard of called EXO. Their music was a bit rap/techno style but in the end, the same kind of pop music. You decided you liked it and were having a small dance to their song ‘Monster’. You weren’t the best dancer, but you loved to try.

Unfortunately, this was also the moment Sehun seemed to be done with his shower. Now fully dressed, you caught him staring at you with a slight scowl on your face. In shock, you rushed to turn it off and sat down with a red face. ‘ _Sorry, I kind of dance when I get into a new song. Well, band really, mostly to see if it’s a band I will like to listen to_ ’. Your Korean came out broken, which always happened when you were stressed.

You were relieved when the scowl melted into a soft smile and you knew the next things to come out of his mouth were going to be teasing you about your crappy dancing, ‘ _So who taught you to dance like that?_ ’ Sehun didn’t seem to be able to hold his laughter back and suddenly bent over laughing his head off. You weren’t amused. You knew you weren’t the best dancer but you also weren’t the worst. ‘ _Okay_ ’ you challenged him, ’ _you dance better to this song then_ ’. Sehun stopped laughing immediately. The look on his face suggested he knew he was a better dancer, but wasn’t sure whether to do it.

It seemed his competitive nature won out, as he made his way over to your dance floor area and gently pushed you out of the way. After a quick few moments on his remote, the song came up again quickly and he started to dance.

You were mesmerised.

You’d never seen anybody dance like this in your whole life. The way he moved perfectly in time with the music, almost as if the dance was made for the music. He effortlessly did complex moves, sandwiched between soft gently free flowing gestures. It was…he was…a piece of art and you couldn’t look away for a second. You felt something ignite in your chest and slowly grow.

You realised his dancing was turning you on. He seemed to barely notice you were there most of the time, only glancing to look at you, when his movements were slower. The fire within your chest dropped to your stomach, as his moves became more suggestive. You were so distracted you didn’t notice him come closer to you with each movement. The song ended before you could understand what was happening.

You regained your senses only to realise he was less than a foot away from you and was staring at you with lustful eyes. You weren’t the only one turned on then. ‘ _How was that y/n_?’ he asked in a deeper voice than he’d ever used before. He was a bit out of breath and panting. You stood up and took the smallest of steps towards him. ‘ _That was incredible_ ’ you spoke in English, your Korean long forgotten. Realising your mistake, you quickly went to correct it, but were shocked when he replied in English saying ‘ _Everything I do is pretty great_ ’.

After an evening being shocked, you were now gobsmacked – had he been able to speak English all along? Too stunned to reply, he took the opportunity to lean in and kiss you on the lips. After a few moments of stillness, your lips responded in kind. Your brain wasn’t working, but it seemed your mouth was.

Sehun pulled you closer to get rid of the space between you. This movement caused your brain to wake up and you suddenly felt the full implication of the moment. Sehun was kissing you and it felt amazing. He was amazing. You felt like you were on fire and coming to life. His hand reached around your middle, securing you in place and you lifted your hands to go around his neck. The kiss was incredible. Sehun was gentle but assertive, slowly introducing his tongue now he realised you were into it. His lips softly caressed your own.

Finally, you felt him start to pull away, to which you sadly let him go. Sehun looked down into your eyes and you felt as if he were seeing into your soul. He looked at you questioningly. Was that okay? Had he crossed a line?

‘ _Wow_ ’, was all you could muster before the main lights flickered on and you heard things start to ping on. Struggling to think of what to say, you asked the only thing you could ‘ _So do you have some kind of magical source of power_?’

Sehun laughed and explained most people in the building had a small backup generator for when the electricity would go off from time to time. He was surprised it hadn’t happened to you until now. With the passionate moment long gone, you found him asking for your number. To your delight, he even asked if he could see you again.

He told you he was going to be away again for a couple of weeks again but he wanted to see you when he got back. Not really believing he would get in touch, you gave him your number and told him to let you know when he was free. Sehun, polite as ever, saw you to your door and gave you another kiss on the lips.

As your door shut behind you, you sank to the floor still trying to process the crazy events of the night.

One, Sehun had an amazing apartment. Two, he could dance like a demon. Three, he was the most amazing kisser. Four, he seemed interested in you.

You were excited about what was going to happen next.


	2. Closer but yet still so far apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and you get closer but he keeps pushing you away and you don't understand why!

A couple of weeks turned into four and you were beginning to wonder whether you had dreamed the whole thing up. You were sure he was back, as you’d again heard his late-night music, but you hadn’t seen him, nor had you heard from him despite him saying he’d get in touch when he was back. 

You weren’t one for chasing after boys. They’d let you down plenty of times in the past. Sometimes it just didn’t work out; maybe you liked them and they didn’t like you. Then when they finally did like you, you’d moved on with your life. Relationships just hadn’t played a major role in your life so far, and you were fine with that. You had a lot to get on with in the meantime. 

If you were completely honest, you would admit being more disappointed than usual. Something inside you didn’t want to let go of that amazing night. The way he danced and the kiss you’d shared. How could he just forget that? You couldn’t, you even dreamed about it.

The lights had gone out a further two times since the first incident and you had asked your company to help you purchase a small generator. Being alone in the dark was not high on your list of priorities, however tempting it was to call on your hot neighbour for refuge again.

The day you finally saw him again had been a bad one. You’d accidentally said a bad Korean word in front of your colleagues, something about female private parts and although you knew your colleagues understood you didn’t mean it, it was still embarrassing and awkward as hell. 

You’d spent the whole afternoon with your head hung low in shame and had rushed out of the door bang on 5pm. Very unlike you, but you couldn’t bear it a moment longer. You still weren’t quite sure of what you’d said, but tonight you were going to devote yourself to learning more Korean vocab. 

Fumbling with the keys to your lock, you didn’t notice Sehun exit his apartment or head down the hallway to yours. So, when he tapped you on the shoulder and said ‘annyeonghaseyo’, you instinctively struck out and hit him on the shoulder. You’d always been a bit explosive in your reactions, but thankfully he didn’t seem hurt. Rather mildly offended. Could this day get any worse, you questioned.

‘Sehun, mianhamnida. You startled me’, again your Korean wasn’t really up to scratch and you barely managed to get the sentence out. The mistake at work had really knocked your language confidence. You wanted to escape to your apartment and cry. You were done with the day. 

Sehun surprised you with his next words. ‘Are you okay?’. He spoke in English and you felt the tears well up. How you missed hearing people speak English. One of those things you didn’t know you’d miss until it was gone. Tears were flowing properly now, and you couldn’t keep it together. It seemed such a silly thing to get upset over, but you realised you’d missed Sehun’s friendship too. Sehun pulled you into a much-needed hug and consoled you. You calmed down within seconds. 

Apologising, you pulled away and he looked you in the eye asking you again if everything was okay. You summoned the courage to explain what had happened at work and what you’d just realised. You panicked he’d think you too intense, but you always felt like it was better to be honest, rather than keep things bottled up inside.

Sehun didn’t say anything. Instead he took your bags and keys from you, opened the door and guided you towards your sofa. After you’d sat down, he asked you if you wanted anything to drink, then started rustling around in the kitchen behind you, looking for mugs and the tea you had requested. A few moments later, he appeared with two cups of tea and some biscuits from your stash of British biscuits.

‘I’m sorry Y/n’ he began, ‘Work got really hectic and I didn’t really have the time to start a conversation with you because I knew if I started I wouldn’t be able to stop. Work can be exhausting and energy zapping. I mean I love my job, don’t get that wrong, but sometimes I just need it to stop for a few moments.’ You noticed his sad expression and reached out to touch his arm. He looked up and you instinctively shuffled over. Despite not fully understanding what he meant by his words, you felt like you understood him. You tucked yourself under his arm, which he wrapped around you. 

No more words were really needed. This felt so right and the worries from your day melted away in his arms. When Sehun kissed the top of your head and pulled you in tight, your heart fluttered. This moment right here was all you wanted and for a moment you believed he wanted it too. When you awoke a few hours later, Sehun was gone and you were alone in your apartment with only two empty mugs on the table to show you hadn’t dreamed it up. You scanned the table to see if he’d left you a note, but found nothing. 

Dragging yourself to bed, you didn’t even bother with your normal bedtime routine. This whole up and down situation with Sehun was confusing the hell out of you. Why was he so distant sometimes and so close at others? What was going on with Oh Sehun? Sleep finally called to you again. You gave into it knowing you’d probably never know the answer.

After a few days, you decided you would be brave and go see Sehun yourself. You hadn’t heard from him by text yet, so you couldn’t call him. You didn’t want to seem needy, but you wanted answers, and you deserved them.

When he answered the door, his face set the tone of the conversation. He seemed reserved and moody. Not something you had ever seen up close before. Only once had you caught him storming out of the lift into his flat, mumbling about having no privacy, but that was before you’d really known him.

His eyes drilled into yours, with a questioning look. He looked happy to see you, but also unhappy at the same time. You could hear he had people over and it seemed like he really didn’t want you to see them, as he kept the door shut as much as possible. ‘Hello Y/n’, his words came out softly. 

Sehun wasn’t very emotional on a normal day, but today a stranger wouldn’t be able to tell that you even knew each other. It felt cold. You were even more confused than before. ‘Oh…hi Sehun, I didn’t mean to bother you with guests over’, you stuttered out. 

‘Go on’ he replied in polite Korean. What on earth was going on with him? It was like the two of you had gone back to the time before you’d known each other. ‘I……I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me the other day.’ Sehun looked pained for a moment, as if recalling the event in his mind before his face went back to cold, ‘It wasn’t a problem y/n. As you mentioned I do have guests over, so I’ll have to say goodbye.’ With that, you watched as Sehun closed the door in your face. 

The pain of rejection was instant, but you’d handled worse before. You pulled yourself together, ensuring you at least made it back to your flat before the tears fell. That was it, you thought, I give up on men. 

You decided they really weren’t worth the effort.


	3. Nine was a lot to remember...

By now you’d been in Korea for over seven months and besides the Sehun incident (and a few other ones) things had been smooth sailing. Tonight, was particularly exciting as Sun Ho had gotten you both tickets to see one of the most popular k-pop bands of the moment, EXO. 

At first, you’d been hesitant, remembering Sehun’s amazing dancing to that EXO song in his apartment and cringing at your own attempts. However, you also believed in moving on quickly and embracing life. So, you said yes. 

Sun Ho’s excitement was enough to get any non-fan excited, so by the time you were at the concert, in the crowd and up front near the stage and Sun Ho was screaming for some guy name ‘Baekhyun’ you were excited too. Your first K-pop concert. You were sad you hadn’t made it to one of your old k-pop bands concerts, but a lot of them were now in the army or simply weren’t touring as much. You made a mental note to see at least some of them whilst you were here in Korea.

Sooner than you thought the lights were down and all the fans around you started to scream wildly. You couldn’t understand all the members’ names, but you caught the names ‘Suho’ and ‘Chanyeol’. 

Nine was a lot to remember. 

The fans even had matching light sticks. You were disappointed you didn’t have one, but Sun Ho was happy to share with you. You saw nine figures rise from under the stage and the crowd went wild. These boys looked amazing. Dressed in a black and white theme, each member had a different styled costume on, but you could tell they were one. 

The music began and you lost yourself in the incredible dancing. It was amazing. This was definitely a band you could dance to. About half way through, the members seemed to take a break from singing and started to get the fans involved. You were impressed. Back home, fans were rarely included in a music show; this felt like another special thing about Korean music.

When you first heard his voice, you weren’t sure where it was coming from. It sounded loud, but it just didn’t compute at first. It was Sehun’s voice, but where was Sehun? Looking up, you glanced around expecting to see him in the near vicinity. When you couldn’t see him, your eyes wondered to the stage and that was when your heart stopped. You were staring at a familiar silhouette, but only this time it had a microphone in hand and was talking to the crowd. 

Your mind roared into chaos, thousands of questions thundering around it…What was Sehun doing on the stage? Why did he have microphone in his hand? Why was that fan calling him Oppa? It only took moments for you to comprehend what was happening, but it felt like years. Sehun’s long hours at work, his week-long work trips, his group pictures with eight other boys and his need for privacy. 

It all slot into place and you felt sick to your stomach. You felt like a silly girl with a school girl crush. Embarrassed to remember you actually thought he liked you. Why would he when he had 1000's of girls screaming his name. You felt pathetic.

All those moments between the two of you suddenly felt alien. You hadn’t really known Sehun at all. It was all a lie. He was a liar. Another boy you’d trusted and who’d let you down. That was the moment you caught Sehun’s attention and you both panicked. You saw his eyes shoot open in shock and flash into distrust.  
As you turned to flee, you caught a look of surprise on his face, but you were too concerned on getting as far away from him and his band as possible to really take it in. As far as you were concerned, Oh Sehun was a liar, and you couldn’t believe you’d ever trusted him.

Fighting your way out, you quickly sent a message to Sun Ho explaining you felt sick and had to go. You weren’t physically ill, but you did feel sick to your stomach. Memories flashed in your mind the kiss, the dancing. Oh god, the dancing, your mind mentally cringed as you realised he must have thought you were pathetic. Just another fan girl to amuse himself with. Compared to an idol, you were nothing. You wanted to get away from these thoughts and away from him.  
When the knocks at your door came pounding, you blinked your way into consciousness with a fight. Tonight, well, yesterday had been a horrible experience. All you wanted was to forget about Sehun and your discovery of his idol status. 

You winced again at the embarrassment. The knocking, however, continued. Grabbing your phone, you noted two things: firstly, it was 3am, and secondly, you had 26 missed calls and 32 messages from an unknown number. It didn’t take much to guess who it was, he hadn’t lost your number then.

Pulling a dressing gown on, you marched over to the door and yanked it open. You weren’t in the mood for pleasantries. ‘What?’ you spoke in the rudest Korean you knew. Sehun’s head whipped up, flashing a wave of emotion at you that you were too tired to even care about. 

‘Please, can I come in, Y/n-ah?’ he whispered. 

‘So, we’re back to friendly terms now, are we?’ you weren’t really willing to budge an inch. Your patience had well and truly run dry, and frankly you didn’t really care very much about being nice. 

‘Please’ he repeated softly. You caved slightly, but only a little. He looked kind of pathetic, and very tired. You weren’t surprised, all that dancing and singing probably really took it out of you. Y

You reminded yourself of the facts: Sehun was an idol. You lived next door to a famous Korean person. You had kissed an idol. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Shaking your head to get rid of the thoughts, you nodded slightly and turned away from the door making your way to your sofa. A repeat of the previous scene, but this time you perched yourself on the one seater and waved towards the sofa. He followed, shutting the door behind him. 

You both sat in silence for a while. Sehun hadn’t ever been that conversational, and you certainly weren’t going to help him, so silence it was. When he began, he skipped straight to the interrogative questions, ‘How long have you known?’ 

Your mood was still prickly, so you replied curtly, ‘Well, let’s see, if we’re counting to the minute…roughly 368 minutes. Is that precise enough for you?’. Sehun looked surprised, but continued with his questions. 

‘Have you told anyone you know me or where I live?’ 

You weren’t sure whether to scream in frustration, kick him out or answer his question. Part of you understood why he was doing this, but the other part was indignant he believed himself so important.

‘You might find this shocking, but I was rather upset about discovering you were a liar, so no, I didn’t tell anyone because I was embarrassed to have let someone treat me so badly. Again. Now if that’s all your questions done, I would like to ask you to leave. Thank you.’ 

Sehun looked at you like he’d never looked at you before, as if he was trying to see what kind of person you truly were. His body leaning towards yours, and his eyes burning bright. You knew he was struggling with what you’d said, but you didn’t have it in you to apologise. You were too hurt and betrayed. Sehun was one of the people you’d connected with the most, and he’d betrayed you. You couldn’t let it go.

‘I’m sorry for putting you through this, Y/n. I just had to be sure. There was an incident. Things happened and I just had to be sure. I, of course, will leave. I want to thank you for being a good friend and not telling anyone. You really are one in a million. I wish things had turned out differently. I’m sorry.’ 

You were tired and his words barely sunk in. As he got up and exited your apartment, you felt sad, but relieved he was gone. Maybe your life could return to normal and you could forget you’d ever met the famous ‘Oh Sehun’. 

Somehow forget that kiss….and that heat.


	4. 6 Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you think you can move on, things take an interesting turn...

Moving day was finally here. Sun Ho had been bugging you for months to come and live with her.

She had a fantastic place near the centre and to be fair to her, it really was an amazing location. You’d been spending more and more time there trying to put distance between you and Sehun. In the end, it just made sense for you to go.

Sehun and you’d spoken so few words to each other since your discovery, it was like you were just strangers anyway. The first weeks had been the most awkward. Sehun had seemed tense every time you saw him, checking over his shoulder whilst getting out of cars, wearing sunglasses and hoods more often than before.

Part of you knew it was because he was afraid you would tell someone. You would never have done that to him, you weren’t that kind of person but he’d never given you the chance to really show him that. You realised now he’d pushed you away because he’d been afraid to get close to you.

You’d spent so many nights going over and over it all in your head, and it was the only logical answer to his behaviour. It didn’t matter now though, as it was all in the past. What you might have had was gone forever.

As the months went by though he seemed to relax again. EXO went on tour. You caught them on the television sometimes and found yourself watching him dance. The fire you had long ago squashed, threatened to burst into life in these moments, but you always manged to turn the channel over in time.

Sehun and you were done. You had to be.

By month four, things returned to a strange kind of normality. If you saw each other, you both said ‘hello’ with a small smile and carried on with your day. The day you found his keys in his lock again, you took them straight to reception, leaving a note for him to check there once he returned. The thought of him coming to your apartment filled you with excitement, too much excitement, so you sent him away before he could come around.

He was there the day you moved out. He politely enquired about where you were moving to. You were taken aback. Why did he care?

You told him of your move to the city centre, to Huam-Dong, speaking of the spectacular view and your just as safe apartment. You were so excited about the move you spoke freely with Sehun as you once had and he returned the chatter in kind. Telling you of his upcoming birthday, and his plans to go out dancing.

If you fancied it, he told you, he’d love for you to come. You stalled at that, and replied you would think on it. You weren’t really thinking straight and his offer sounded more than tempting. When you were finally all packed up, you waved him goodbye and promptly forgot about your conversation as you settled into your new home.

A week later his text came up on your phone reading, ‘Party tomorrow night at mine. It’s a few friends plus the members. I want you to be there. Feel free to bring Sun Ho if you want.’

You didn’t know how to respond.

The thought of seeing him again gave you mixed feelings. He’d hurt you, but had you really known him that well? The months had allowed you to reflect more clearly on the events leading up to the concert and you’d realised you’d been more embarrassed than anything.

Embarrassed you hadn’t known who he was all along. Embarrassed about your dancing and being pathetic that day outside your flat. To be honest you were shocked he still wanted to know you. Never mind trust you to come to his party, and spend time with his band members. He was even considerate enough to let you bring one of your friends so you would feel more comfortable. Another sign of how caring he was. You felt your walls against Oh Sehun start to crack.

When you finally admitted to Sun Ho about who Sehun really was, she was, as expected, gobsmacked but understanding. She even cautioned you not to go as it may not turn out like you hoped, especially considering the life he led and how much of his time was already promised to others. You knew you needed to see him at least one last time before you could really get on with your life. You knew the two of you had had something, a bud of a cherry blossom, which had never had a chance to bloom.

You replied later that night confirming yours and Sun Ho’s attendance, even asking if you could bring one more friend Kim Cho Jeung. Another friend who had found a special place in your hear.

Sun Ho and Cho Jeung were a little more than excited, especially as they were both going to meet their biases. Sun Ho especially poured over her outfits, only to surprise you in the end ‘well, if he doesn’t like me for being me, then I don’t really care’.

Her final choice was her favourite cream A-line skirt with blue spray flowers topped by a grey silk blouse and lastly her converse trainers. Cho Jeung opted for grey jeans, light blue sandal heels, a dove grey felt coat and a silk pattern scarf. Cho loved fashion and her style was always very unique.

You simply chose your favourite black jeans with a silky, floaty top over and your knee-high boots. He hadn’t really said what kind of party it was, but if you were going to dance, then you were going to look and feel your best. Even though you knew every single member of his damn band could out-dance you and probably out-hot you too.

Rolling up to your old building felt like old times. The three of you made your way to the entrance and were waved straight in by security. Sehun must have let them know you were coming. This building had felt like home for you, and probably always would.

The lift which once had taken minutes took mere moments and before you could take a deep breath to calm yourself, the door opened to reveal a party in full swing.

Thankfully they were several other girls already in attendance and you spotted the various members of the band. Some of the members even looking up and clocking you and your friends had arrived. You weren’t going to lie it was nice to noticed. However, your eyes were only for Sehun and you immediately scanned for him.  
When you found him, you discovered a very familiar pair of bright eyes staring back. You smiled. Tonight, was going to be a night you’d never forget.

You were sure of it.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't feel real you being here at his house but you're also mesmerised by the sight of him. He is as good looking as you remember. However feelings can't stay buried.....the good or the bad.....

Your eyes were locked and you couldn’t look away. You were mesmerised. He didn’t look any different. In all fairness, it had only been a week since you’d seen him last, but after everything that had happened between you, it felt like the first time you were able to see him the way you used to.

You forgot about all the stuff that had happened and focused on this evening. You wanted, no, needed to let loose a little, and having some fun with Sehun seemed like the perfect solution to your problem. 

Sehun came to meet you and your friends by the door, making sure to introduce your friends to the group. You were thankful, although you knew Sun Ho would have no problem getting stuck in, Cho Jeung was a little more reserved. 

One of the members stood up and asked your friends if they wanted drinks. You couldn’t quite remember his name, but when you saw Sun Ho’s face light up with a smile, you figured this must be the infamous Baekhyun you’d heard so much about. 

Watching them make their way over the kitchen, you saw Cho Jeung scan the room and her eyes stopped briefly on a guy whose eyes were glued to some music video that was playing on the screen. He must be the one she liked. His name was short, but you couldn’t quite remember it. Did it start with an X or something? 

You felt someone nudge you slightly, and you remembered your reason for being here. Sehun had been watching you watch your friends. 

‘I’m sure they’ll be alright, Y/n-ah. Just let the boys and girls play together nicely’, he was joking and you knew he was right. Your friends were more relaxed about this kind of things, except Sun Ho when she was drinking, but you were hoping she wouldn’t drink too much.

Turning your attention back to Sehun, you looked at him and remembered all the things you’d liked about him in the first place. He was smiling at you, his eyes sparkling. 

‘생일 축하, Sehun,’ you told him.

‘Thank You,’ came the quick reply, ‘can I get you a drink? Or maybe you want to meet some of the guys?’

Part of you wanted to make a quick retort about the fact you were now allowed to meet them, but you knew it was just another thing you needed to let go of. 

Sehun noticed your hesitant reply. ‘I’m sorry you didn’t meet them before. I just thought as soon as you met them, you’d figure it all out, and I just didn’t want to lose what we had.’

‘Lose what we had? What do you mean? You pushed me away before we had a chance to have anything.’ 

Your frustration was starting to boil up and over, you realised you had so much you’d never said. However, you also realised it really wasn’t the time or place for you to have this conversation, especially on his birthday. 

‘I’m sorry Sehun, I didn’t…. I didn’t mean to say that. It’s your birthday. Let’s get that drink, eh?’

Sehun gave you a half smile. You knew it wasn’t the end of that conversation, but you also knew he wanted to have fun too. You smiled back, and the air cleared again. 

Taking his cue, Sehun grabbed your hand and pulled you towards your friends in the kitchen. Perfect, you thought, a drink would sooth your nerves and help you relax.

An hour or so later, and Sehun had manged to introduce you to all the members of the band. Suho had given you quite the grilling, much to the embarrassment of Sehun. You weren’t sure why but he seemed quite vary of you. Asking questions about where you were from, where you worked and what you did in your spare time. 

It was kind of strange but also quite sweet. You figured it must be difficult to be an idol, to trust people to come into your inner circles like this. Never knowing who’s these people really were.

You were finally getting a proper flat tour. Last year, you’d only made it to the living room. There wasn’t much else to see, but you were curious to see how Sehun lived his life and he seemed keen to get you alone for a bit. 

You couldn’t deny it, you were also quite excited by that prospect. 

Your friends had started conversations with the band members by now, and you noticed Sun Ho was already next to Baekhyun having a lively debate. Cho Jeung was sitting on a chair by herself, near her favourite member, and in deep conversation with a couple of the boys. 

She was such an interesting soul, you thought. Adept at many languages, always eager to learn more about the world. You imagined what they might be talking about, especially as you knew EXO travelled so much. 

Sehun still had your hand in his, and you noted he’d barely let go all night. Like he felt you were going to disappear at any moment, unless he kept you close to him. You weren’t complaining, but still it felt strange to be so close to him after all this time. 

The last stop on the tour was Sehun’s bedroom. It was overly tidy, the way you would clean your room if you expected your parents to visit. However, you doubted his would ever get as messy as yours to begin with - Sehun struck you as a tidy person. 

His bedroom was like that of the rest of the flat - it screamed boy who lives alone - but you saw a few personal things, which made you smile. A Pokémon game in the corner, a few teddies tucked away on a shelf and various car models around the room. 

You appreciated a person with quirks. You could feel yourself remembering all the feelings for Sehun, which you had tucked away in that little corner of your heart, where they couldn’t hurt you.

The feelings crept into the rest of your heart and you stopped your snooping to turn towards Sehun. He was looking at you with curiosity in his eyes. 

‘What are you thinking, Y/n-ah? I can’t figure you out. I never have been able to. You were one of the first girls I’d ever met, who didn’t recognise me almost immediately, so I got a chance to get to know you a bit. Like really know you, but still I couldn’t figure you out.’

You paused for a moment, your quick wit wanting to rise to the tip of your tongue before you bit it back down. The moment called for sincerity. 

‘I’m thinking how much I like you Sehun and I like that you still have teddies in your room. That you seem to collect model cars and that you have Pokémon cards. I like that you are so thoughtful for letting my friends come with me, so I’d feel more comfortable. I’m thinking how weird it is to be here in your apartment again and I’m thinking about the last time I was here. That incredible kiss. Which quite frankly I haven’t been able to forget about for months. 

I’m also still trying to figure out what happened between us, I feel like I have fragments of a much bigger story, you said something about not having things happen again. Lastly, I’m thinking about how much I want to kiss you again, but I’m afraid of getting hurt.’

You paused for breath, keeping your eyes trained on Sehun. You wanted to see and hear his reaction to your outburst of thoughts. 

Especially the last one...


	6. Even Idols can be hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun opens up about his past & his version of events.

Sehun was silent for a while, which you gracefully let him have. You’d always liked the way he took the time to really consider things - he wasn’t as spontaneous as you. He balanced you out. When he spoke, he began slowly.

‘Y/n, first, thank you for coming. I know I can never apologise enough for what I did to you, but perhaps I can explain, and you might be able to understand better. Will you sit with me?’

He sat down on the blue bedspread, and gestured to the space next to him. You were still not one hundred percent with him, so you sat down, but made sure to leave a bit of space. He frowned slightly at your choice of seat, but nodded and continued to speak:

‘When I said about the incident before, I was talking about another girl. Like you and I, we used to live in the same building. Unlike you, she knew who I was, but she seemed so relaxed about it. We got on so well. I was quite new in the building - as an idol I’d always lived with my members and for the first time I was feeling incredibly lonely. She became the light of my day; I loved bumping into her and exchanging pleasantries. We once both got locked outside our building together for like an hour, until security came to let us in.’

You nodded along to his story. You weren’t sure where this was going, but you were getting a bad feeling about it. You reached out to Sehun and took his hand in your hand, meaning to be reassuring. He considered your eyes, and you could see how sad he had become at remembering what had happened. You gave his hand a quick squeeze, encouraging him to go on. Whatever it was, you needed to hear it. You wanted to understand.

‘After a few months, we decided to have dinner at my place. We couldn’t really go outside on any kind of formal date, but I really wanted to spend some proper time with her. I trusted her. The actual date went fine, we had an amazing dinner and we even shared a kiss at the end. After the date however, things got weird. She was suddenly there all the time, she was constantly messaging me and would start to accuse me of cheating on her.

I don’t know what happened, it was like she turned into someone else overnight. She turned obsessive. She started to write posts on SNS about us being together. The fans went crazy, calling her a liar. That’s when she released photos of us, of me to the public. She’d been taking photos and videos all along, even in my flat. I tried to speak to her, but she went crazy. I didn’t know what to do. Eventually I had to speak to my manager, and we decided I should move out. I changed my number and deleted all memories of her. It was awful.

I lost trust in everyone and I’d never felt more alone. How could somebody change so quickly? I heard later from a friend in the building who knew her that she was sorry. She’d just got caught up in it all and had liked me so much, but couldn’t handle the way fans talked about me all the time. I’m not mad at her or angry, but it destroyed my trust in people.’

Sehun paused for a moment. You felt sorry for him. Before you could say anything, he continued.

‘So, when you turned up in our building, I avoided you completely. The day I came home to find my keys not in my door and your note on my door, I freaked out. It took me an hour to get the nerve to come over and ask for them back. I knew you weren’t Korean, but I figured you’d recognise me. When you didn’t, I couldn’t believe it. I was so excited and the more we talked after that, the more I realised I was falling for you, but I held back because her. Dating an idol isn’t easy and trust is an absolute must.

The day of the power cut, you looked so cute and scared. I couldn’t not invite you in. I had started to trust you despite myself. When I saw you dancing to my song, I thought you’d figured out who I was. Though I also thought it was a weird way to show it…especially with that dancing.’ You couldn’t believe it, even in the middle of a dramatic story, he still managed to take the piss out of your dancing. You punched him lightly in the arm, to which he laughed gently.

‘You looked clueless still, so I took a gamble and played along. The dance challenge was fatal for me, I love to dance and part of me wanted to impress you. What I didn’t count on, was you sitting there watching me with such rapt attention. It was one of the most sexual moments of my life; the longer I danced, the more the moment became charged. I knew I wanted to kiss you, but I didn’t know if you wanted the same thing.

Before I knew it, we were kissing. And yes, y/n, it was an amazing kiss. ‘

He looked away. He’d answered so many of your questions. You really hadn’t imagined it all. He’d liked you as much as you’d liked him. He continued, but still looked at the floor. Whatever was coming next, he didn’t seem very proud of.

‘When you left after our kiss, the panic started. I hadn’t meant for it to get so personal. The memory of her was too fresh. I started to panic that you would do something, tell somebody. I just didn’t understand how you hadn’t figured out who I was. I’m not full of myself, but my face is literally everywhere in Korea. Whilst on tour, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

When we returned, I kept thinking about messaging you, but every time I held back, afraid of the consequences. Would you be able to handle it when you found out? Would you tell people? I wanted to believe in you, but the memory of what had happened before over-rid all logic. So I ignored you. It wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but I couldn’t face it. I didn’t want to let you go, but I couldn’t bring myself to act on my feelings.

Then I saw you that day and you looked so distraught. You seemed lonely and I knew how difficult it felt to try and learn a new language. I also knew what being lonely felt, so I gave in a bit. I wanted to make you feel better, when you snuggled in. I couldn’t breathe. I wanted you so badly, but I still didn’t trust you.’ You were upset. Sehun had every reason to not trust you because of what had happened to him, but you weren’t other people. It hurt your feelings, but you kept your tongue. This was Sehun’s time to talk. You were amazed at how much he was sharing with you.

‘When you fell asleep, I sat for ages watching you trying to decide what to do. Part of me felt that you were different, but the members had also advised caution when I told them about you. I left you alone, like a coward. I couldn’t even tell you why because you didn’t know who I was and I still couldn’t let that go. I couldn’t break the spell. I’d rather you hate me for being a shitty guy than a liar.

After that I needed you to be out of my life because I couldn’t handle everything you stood for - my fear, my loneliness, the past I obviously haven’t dealt with. The day you turned up at the concert, my world shattered because I knew the bubble in which I’d kept you had popped. For some silly reason, I’d thought if you didn’t know who I was, we still had a chance. It was crazy, but I held onto that. I’m sorry.’

It was so much to take in, and he still wasn’t finished.

‘My management made me come over that night to see if you would say anything, but I was also desperate to see you properly. I knew the moment you opened the door, that you’d only just found out about me. I could see the hurt and betrayal across your face. I knew then and there two things. One, you would never betray me, and two, I had lost you forever.

Then last week when I saw you leaving I thought it’d be my last chance to speak to you. You were so nice I felt a glimmer of hope for us and invited you to see if we could be anything, something. I don’t want fear to hold me back anymore. ‘

He suddenly stopped talking and looked up at you. He was staring into your eyes. You were worried he’d drunk too much for this confession, or his feelings, to be real. Your thoughts exploded with the multiple strands of his story that weaved together to write the final version of yours. You saw the girl from his past twisted throughout your narrative and you hadn’t even known she was a character. She’d been gone a long while, but her impact was still having a massive effect on you both.

  
Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice how close Sehun had gotten to your face. When he spoke again, it was more of a statement than a question. ‘Y/n-ah, I’m going to kiss you now.’ Suddenly your thoughts all cleared and you were left with only one - Sehun.

His lips were as soft as cotton wool, caressing yours with such tenderness. He was still hesitant, even after all this time. You loved the feeling of his body next to yours. You leaned into the kiss, feeling the urgency grow within your stomach to get closer to Sehun. Your whole body was attracted to his. The heat in your stomach once again ignited and this time you weren’t going to hold back. Too much time had been wasted.

  
This time you gently probed his lips with your tongue, seeking permission to enter. If he was shocked or surprised, he didn’t show it. Instead he welcomed you into his mouth and your kiss deepened further. It felt like neither of you had been this close to anyone in a while and your desires came to the surface quickly. Sehun’s hand gripped your waist on both sides but he made no move otherwise.

Again, you took things into your own hands and swung yourself round to face him, sitting down on his lap. Never breaking off the kiss. Sehun pulled you closer to him and you could feel his hardness beneath you. You were excited and moaned softly. ‘Y/n, are you okay?’ Sehun asked you but you just responded with another kiss and a small grind of your hips into his lap. You heard his sharp intake of breath and pulled back to consider his eyes, suddenly more aware of where you were.

Sehun spoke softly, ‘Y/n-ah as much as I’m absolutely loving this right now, it is my birthday party and I do have guests.’ You chucked softly.  
‘Of course, let’s re-join the party. We can pick this up later, if you want to, of course.’

He picked you up as he stood up, and slowly lowered you to the ground whilst kissing you. It was a beautiful moment. The next time you saw him, you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off him for long. On your way home, much, much later, you looked at your phone to see a message from Sehun. One that set your heart alight and lit a fire in your stomach. ‘See you soon Y/n-ah, we have unfinished business.’


	7. Embracing the good times.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally spend some fun time with Sehun.

The night after Sehun’s party you woke with a smile on your face. Sun Ho teased you about it over breakfast but she was mostly too busy swapping snaps with her new friend, Baekhyun. You were happy for her but distracted by the revelations of the night before.

Sehun and the girl, what a story. You couldn’t deny you were interested in the girl. Intrigued to find out about what the internet had decided on what happened between them, you did a quick Naver search. Part of you felt guilty, like you were stepping into Sehun’s personal space. You almost turned the screen off but it was just too tempting. The results from your search request popped up quickly. Obviously, all in Korean but it wasn’t as hard to decipher as 6 months ago. Your Korean had improved greatly recently. Your vocab base being at about 2000 words, most of it being due to Sun Ho’s help. Scanning through the articles quickly, you noticed one that was written by a sight who favoured simplistic writing, which you found easier to understand. Although saying that you still often missed the greater meaning behind things. 

To make sure didn’t make any assumptions, you as usual relied on your trust phone dictionary and your many bookmarked translation sites. Those sites were your best friends. The article had you hooked. The more you read, the more you felt for Sehun, and surprisingly for the girl. After the main mess had died down it seemed the girl had released some stuff on her own SNS apologising. Telling the world, they had only been friends and it was all her fault. She only had lovely words for Sehun. Some of the stuff she was wrote were things you could relate to yourself. 

The more you read about her, the more interested you got about her story. After the first article, you found another and after a bit of creative snooping, you discovered she only worked about a 15-minute bus ride from your house. Your curiosity to meet the only other girl who’d been in your position started to eat away at you. You toyed with the idea of going to see here. However, you didn’t think Sehun would be very understanding and you’d only just got back into a good place with him.

You left it for now but the thought of it stayed with you.

\-------------------

A few days later you were coming in from work to the sound of your phone pinging. ‘Y/n-ah. Are you free tonight? I really want to see you and we’ve got some free time before schedule kicks off again.’

You were sorely tempted to blow off your plans with Sun Ho and Cho Jeung for Sehun’s offer but your friendships were important to you. Especially as they had been there for you, whilst all the Sehun drama had been going on. On the other hand, he didn’t get a lot of time off and you really wanted to see him. You felt your face scrunch up in confusion over what to do.

‘Who was that, y/n-ah?’ Sun Ho piped up from the kitchen. She was so observant. You couldn’t get much past her. ‘It was Sehun – he’s free tonight and wants to see me but I was just about to tell him we have plans.’ 

Sun Ho looked contemplative and replied with some trepidation, ‘Well y/n-ah, Baekhyun actually asked me to do something with him as well. Would we be the worst friends to Cho Jeung if we postponed our dinner to hang out with boys?’ 

You contemplated it and realised your desire to see Sehun again by yourself was quite strong. Once was okay to rearrange with friends, especially now you knew Sun Ho has other plans on the table. If this became a regular thing you would have to have words with yourself. 

‘We may as well ask her? You never know she may have another offer on the table too?’, the hopefulness in your voice evident to both of you. Sun Ho whipped her phone off the table to whip of the message before you could begin to doubt yourself. She obviously knew you too well. 

The reply came quick and with a surprising response. Jeung had not only one invitation out tonight but three and wasn’t inclined to take up all three of them. She sent over messages of assurance back to you, when you apologised for cancelling of her. She was looking forward to her entertaining night and would report back how it went. Dinner next week would be fine. Getting back to Sehun, you agreed and waited for details; 8pm at an address you’d never heard of much less knew where it was. You would just have to trust your Uber driver with the fancy sat nav to get your there. 

Now you knew you were going to see him, your excitement levels went a bit crazy. You didn’t often let yourself go in regards to your feelings, especially when time alone with Sehun felt like the most amazing dream. The last couple of days, since the party, had felt like a dream. You and the girls had talked it all over. The party, meeting their idols and realising they were just normal human beings with feelings. It wasn’t that they hadn’t known that already but it was just a completely different reality after having spoken to them and getting to know the people they were. They were just humans with emotions like them.

In a strange twist of things, it had also been good for your friends’ confidence levels. They knew they were attractive, successful girls, who were living their own lives in the way they wanted but what they didn’t know, was that by being successful that’s was what made the most attractive to people like EXO. The members were far more intrigued by people who didn’t need their fame or fortune to follow their dreams. That they were happy just being themselves. You felt a wave of love for your friends. You’d always known how amazing they were and it made you really happy for them to know it too. Boys aside, they were amazing and you felt any boy was lucky to even be in their presence, never mind lucky enough to date them.

You wondered if that was one of the reasons Sehun liked you, because you had moved to Korea by yourself following your passion. You weren’t motivated to spend time with his because of his connections, fame or money. You liked Sehun for being himself, though you couldn’t deny tonight’s reason was the memory of his body dancing in front of you.

Getting ready for your date you contemplated what to wear. Overall you weren’t bothered by being on trend with your fashion but you liked to dress for your body shape, which wasn’t stick thin. You had curves and your boobs were the opposite of small on your frame. Layers worked well on you, as did plainer colours. Hipster was one of your favourite styles, which made you feel the most comfortable in. After minimal pondering, you threw on a pair of black skinnies, a grey tank top underneath a chequered shirt paired with your favourite converses trainers. Well if he didn’t like your style, that was his problem!

Turning up to the address your curiosity spiked, the building itself was unmarked but a few people with masks were going in and out. Entering the reception, you immediately saw him as he was talking to the woman behind the desk looking very sneaky about something. You kept your arrival quiet so you could watch him, you just wanted to remind yourself about how good he looked. God, that smile was beautiful. 

After a minute or so he finished up with the receptionist and made his way over the sofas to wait for you, you guessed. You gave it a few more moments before making your presence known. Sehun hearing your footsteps looked up from his phone. His smile as wide as yours when you saw him. ‘y/n-ah, you look great.’ He was a little bit of a cutie, you reasoned. He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the lifts, his face filled with glee. You weren’t sure what to expect from your date, if that’s what this was you wondered. No point rushing into naming what you guys had but all the signs suggested it was. 

The doors opened quickly and you walked into what you realised was a dance studio. It was basically empty, except for a few rooms which had one or two people in. You wondered what he had in store for you both as he led you to an empty room and plugged his phone into the music system.

You waited with baited breath to see what would come blaring out, especially as you had an inkling as to what it might be. You weren’t one for spoiling things, so you waited and were extremely satisfied in being right, as the song Growl came blaring out of the speakers suddenly transported you back to that night. You’re sure he knows this will happen and you start to wonder what kind of night he has planned

‘I thought as you love to dance so much y/n-ah, I could teach you the dance. If you want to of course.’ It’s a surprising choice of date but one which makes you like him even more. You love to dance and you love to watch Sehun dance. He knows it’s a real win-win situation for sure. Another reason why he’s perfect for you. The next hour goes by in a blink of eye. Sehun makes you work hard. As a dancer, you can see how passionate he is about his job and even though it’s a date, he wants you to do it well and feel like you’ve accomplished something.

The final beats of the song play and you wiped the sweat from your forehead. Not your most attractive look but hey he wanted you to dance and you went for it. You feel worn out and now due to the epic dance session, starving. You hope food is in your near future.

Sehun almost takes the thoughts out of your head with his next words, ‘Ready for some food Y/n-ah? Thought we could pick up some takeout, bubble tea and head back to mine.’ You could tell he’s still a bit unsure about opening up his home again but you would very much like to be alone with him again, so you reply affirmatively. ‘Sounds perfect – though I have to tell you I’m starving, so we may need to get a mountain of take out. Plus, massive hint here, but I love sushi’.

Sehun lets out a chuckle and nodded his head in agreement, ‘Sushi it is then. Let’s head out’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block but thanks to some kind words I felt more inspired. Hope you enjoy! This story seems to be writing itself. Not sure how long it will go on! 
> 
> p.s. Sorry about the tenses! Not my strongest point but I wanted to get it out.


	8. Small Moments, Big Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun & you finally get some time to yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalllllllllly.....the smut,,,,pretty pure smut tbh tho!! Enjoy x

The sushi boxes lay strewn across the floor – empty of most its contents. The bubble tea long drunk. You were now recreating your positions from the flat party, you on top with your lips enraptured by his. You were in heaven.

The kisses were as good as before but this time they held more promise. Nothing was in the way of you both taking this further tonight. The idea of it both excited & frightened you. You were excited because you had dreamed of his body next to yours, kissing it slowly & then with the fire-fuelled passion you knew he had inside him. Frightened because you didn’t know where this would put the two of you afterwards. You imagined this moment in a hundred ways. It was exceeding all expectations.

As your kisses got deeper, you felt all the nerves in your mouth come alive as Sehun swirled his tongue around your mouth exploring each part. Your bodies flush against one another. His cock straining to become hard underneath you. You felt your knickers begin to get heavy with your excitement.

You gently placed kisses along his jaw line, down his neck & onto his shoulders. His body was gorgeous, even more so up close. For one of the first times since meeting Sehun, you could really take him in. Getting off his shirt became your next goal, as you were keen to see what lay beneath. You were not disappointed. Sehun’s muscular chest & toned abs were like a work of art. He was so ridiculously hot, you had to blink a few times to remind yourself he was just a person, who had a great body because of his job.

Once your brain stopped short-circuiting from looking at his body, you lifted your gaze to meet his. His eyes filled with amusement topped by a deep lust stared back at you. The air filled with a thick tension & you felt the temperature rise, or maybe it was just your body responding to the gentle strokes Sehun was making along your legs & up your sides until he had your face cupped between his fingers.

‘Y/N-ah’ the words spilled from Sehun’s lips in a whisper, gently as to not disturb the gentle peace before what you predicted to be a storm. ‘I really want to be with. More than we’ve ever been before. I want to be close to you. I trust you & I hope you trust me. Do you want me?’

His words rang clear through the room. There was no confusing what he was asking you, & you were happy he cared so much about your full consent being heard.

‘I trust you too’ were the only words you felt were needed. You forgot everything that had happened before. You forgot the girl & your silly curiosity. You forgot the months alone pining for him. You only focused on the fireball in your gut, which took control of your body & sent you flying towards everything that was to come. With your words, the atmosphere of calm broke. You were both suddenly all movement, all flow. You were one.

The moment had been so long coming, neither of you wanting to wait to be close. You were needy for each another. Sehun flipped you both around, so he was hovering over you. He pressed kisses all down your body, as you pulled your shirt over your head to discard somewhere on the floor. Your bra followed shortly.

Sehun’s nips & kisses became more intense, worked his way down. When he reached your top button, the pace started to get frantic. You both somehow managed to remove the rest of your clothes in a matter of moments until you were both left naked under each other’s gaze.

Stopping for longer than you expected, you saw Sehun rove his eyes over your body in an appreciating manner. It felt good. You felt good. You knew you weren’t everyone’s type & you’d struggled with that in the past but here with Sehun, you’d never felt better. You loved your body this way & you loved someone else feeling that way about it too. You watched Sehun lean over the bed to his bedside drawer & figured he was going for the condom you needed to complete this transaction. You were nothing, if not practical about these things. You didn’t sleep around, so when you did it was with full protection no matter how much you trusted the person. Nothing overrid your mother’s teachings in your mind.

The kisses resumed in no time. You felt him begin to work his way back up your body aligning himself with you. When he reached your mouth, he looked in your eyes once more. It was as if he was trying to communicate everything he felt in one look. You understood him perfectly because you felt the same way. Your body was on fire, the moment for sentimentality was over, as you reached around his body to pull him closer. To connect your bodies the way they should always be.

Feeling Sehun slip in with ease, you felt your wetness ooze around his cock. In an unconscious effort to get him closer to you, you clamped your legs around his back. This action causing a raised eyebrow from Sehun. You smirked right back at him & planted another fiery kiss to his smirk-encased lips. Out & in, Sehun started slowly but soon you felt him slamming into you. You didn’t mind. All you could think was, I want more.

‘Harder Sehun, harder’, you shouted at the ceiling. You needed more, you wanted all of Sehun. You wanted to be filled up by him. He was yours & you needed to feel it. You wanted to feel the aftershocks of this encounter for days. It didn’t really make all the logical sense in the world but you had been through so much, you just wanted to have a physical mark of your relationship. You’d spent so long wondering if it was just in your head. Your body needed proof.

You attacked Sehun’s neck, mouthing all over it. Peppering kisses all long it. It was burning hot. You were both on fire. Sehun took your words to heart & you felt the pace increase. He slammed his cock into you so hard, you felt the bed shake from the force. You felt full. The ball of energy which had been gradually building in you, suddenly exploded in your body. Your body shuddered from the release of tension, resulting in the best orgasm of your life. Predictable because of who it was with but enjoyable all the same.

You felt Sehun follow with his own bliss shortly after. Collapsing together, Sehun pulled you close & placed a soft kiss to your left temple. Considering his eyes, you saw everything you felt, reflected back at you. There was something you wanted to say but you couldn’t, you couldn’t say it. Something held you back but just...

‘I love you’

The words you felt were suddenly out there in the open but you hadn’t been the one to say them. ‘I love you, Y/N-ah’. Sehun repeated himself. Looking a bit unsure, as you were yet to say anything. You panicked. You didn’t know if you could say it back yet. He’d hurt you so many times, yet still these feelings took over every part of you.

‘Breath Y/N-ah. You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. I’m so sorry for everything. I just love everything about you. You are the person who completes me. You are the best person I know & it’s an honour to love you. Thank you for being with me in this way. Though next step maybe we go a bit slower, so I can appreciate that gorgeous body of your some more.’

In that moment, you knew he was the one for you. He loved all of you. He loved your body, your mind, your sense of humour. He appreciated everything about you. It was everything you were waiting for & you were so glad you waited. In your mind, you knew it would be hard. You knew you had a lot to face together in the future. Wasn’t the girl who went crazy over Sehun a perfect example of hard it would be but this kind of feeling, this kind of connection was too special not to fight for. You had waited for someone as amazing as Sehun & you weren’t going to walk away. Not this time.

‘I love you too Sehun, I love you too.’

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so much for reading my story - I don't know if I mentioned this but this originally was a birthday gift for one of my best friends. She was a huge inspiration for many of the quirky parts to this story. She has inspired a lot of my inspiration to start writing more again. Hope you enjoyed it!!! Thank you.


End file.
